Harman Smith
Harman Smith (ハーマン・スミス, Hāman Sumisu) is a character in the videogame killer7. He is playable at a small number of particular story moments in the game, and is a regular playable character in the killer8 mode, with a younger appearance. He is the leader of the Smith Syndicate. At first, he appears to be the one in charge of the personalities, though it is later revealed that the dominant persona during the events of the game is Emir Parkreiner. Harman, like his rival Kun Lan, is a divine being, and Harman is in possession of the destructive force of the God Killer. Appearance and Personality Harman appears as an elderly wheelchair bound man in a black suit and hat, with an armor piercing rifle attached to the back of the chair. When he was younger, he wore a tan suit and used a Tommy gun. In terms of personality, Harman does not display much emotion, much like Garcian. He often speaks in cryptic and vague sentences but shows himself as highly aware and all-knowing of the world around him (possibly due to his godly powers and long life). He generally maintains a respectful attitude towards others, including his greatest enemy, Kun Lan, who is also his best friend. He also doesn't demonstrate much concern regarding the growing threat of the UN Party. Story Harman Deltahead Harman Smith was born Harman Deltahead in New Southampton, Wineport in 1750. The first son of the Deltaheads, he lived a mostly ordinary American life. However, when he was eight years old, Harman met a man who introduced himself as Harman's neighbor. This man was Kun Lan. Harman later met a girl who he fell in love with named Susan, and they got together. When he was eighteen, though, Susan was murdered. Kun Lan guided Harman to a small villa where Susan was killed, and there Harman encountered the first symptoms of his condition, the Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon. Harman saw seven remnant psyches, one of which was Susan. This drove Harman mad, and led him to pursue a career in killing to ensure he would not be a victim again. At twenty-two years old, presumably having trained as a killer for around four years, Harman Deltahead joined the Jim Townsend Survey Company, a census firm that was a front for professional assassins to take contracts. Two years later at twenty-four, one of Harman's missions brought him to the Union Hotel. On the roof of the building, he met a man named Dimitri Nightmare. Harman's neighbor Kun Lan suddenly appeared as well, and acted as a medium through which Dimitri talked to Harman. This led not only to Harman becoming acquaintances with Dimitri, but also to Harman and Kun Lan becoming close friends who met for tea regularly. By the time he was twenty-five, Harman Deltahead had already become one of the best assassins in the world. Becoming too strong for mere contract missions, Harman killed Jim Townsend himself. Deciding to form his own team of assassins known as the Smith Syndicate, whose last names would all be Smith, he changed his name to Harman Smith. He also killed Dimitri, and in the process gained the power of the God Killer; between it and the Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon, Harman was no longer human. Absorbing Dimitri into his psyche, Dimitri became a member of the Smith Syndicate, acting as a bodyguard persona. This was Harman's first alternate personality. The Syndicate didn't last long, however, as three years later, Harman Smith suddenly quit work as an assassin; in the process, the psyche-body of the Smiths was split and the Smiths became their own person again. However, something very strange happened, as one of the beings splitting from Harman was none other than Harman himself, returning to his identity of Harman Deltahead. The Harman who kept the Smith name disappeared, while Deltahead, no longer a member of the Smith Syndicate, pursued a different career in life. The new Harman Deltahead In 1780, the new Harman Deltahead founded Coburn Elementary School, a project planned by secret capitalist organizations, and worked there as its principal. He stayed friends with Kun Lan and began playing chess with him at Coburn. He continued to be involved with Coburn for forty years, until 1820 when both Harman and Kun Lan were killed in the middle of their chess game. It would be over a century before they resurrected, but both of them were divine beings with multiple avatars. In 1955, the previous Harman Smith who had vanished confronted a boy named Emir Parkreiner on the roof of the Union Hotel. A serial killer, Emir had tried to kill himself after one of his latest killings in the hotel, and was in the process of dying when Harman took an interest in him, likely due to the presence of his Third Eye which had previously belonged to former Smith, Dimitri. Harman saved his life, but due to the head trauma from the suicide attempt, Emir forgot his name and past, and became the persona Garcian Smith. The same year, Harman Deltahead resurrected. Possibly in response to Kun Lan's machinations in the east, Harman decided to start up the Smith Syndicate again. He became Harman Smith once more, and joined with his split counterpart; although they became part of the same psyche-body again, their minds never fully merged, and the previous Harman Smith, who still had a younger appearance, was nicknamed "Young Harman" and remained as a secret persona. Over the next two years Harman gathered six more personae, and with them, himself and Garcian, the Second Smith Syndicate was formed. Harman Smith Although he was the leader of the Second Smith Syndicate, Harman Smith was not technically a part of their main combat unit, the "killer7". He mainly served an advising role, except for political negotiations or when confronting his best friend and enemy Kun Lan. On occasion, he went on solo missions, such as one for Hiro Kasai in 1967. He continued to play chess with Kun Lan, which he almost always won. When he did lose, such as in 1973, he would make major concessions to Kun Lan. As part of one of these concessions, Dan Smith was sent to Seattle, Washington, a city Harman already had history in, to help establish control of the west coast to one of Kun Lan's associates. Harman and the Smiths met many people in Seattle, including future government go-between Christopher Mills. Eventually, it would even become the Smiths' main base of operations in the form of Garcian's Trailerhouse. In 1975, after having retrieved Dan's corpse from his death at the hands of Curtis Blackburn, Harman and Mills hijacked the car of a doctor named Graham MacAlister. Mystified by them, Graham agreed to let them stay in his hotel room; in the process, he witnessed Harman's Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon, as Harman absorbed Dan's body into himself. Appreciating Graham's curiosity, Harman agreed to let him become his physician. At some point between 1989 and 1995, Harman lost his power as the dominant personality in an event known as the "Smith Syndicate Incident", which was conflated by history and memory with the Union Hotel killings from 1955. In this event, Emir Parkreiner lashes out and kills the Smiths; it is unclear if this event happened much earlier with the other killings, or if Emir's dormant psyche reasserted itself. In any case, at some point the structure of the Syndicate changed and Emir/Garcian became the dominant personality, but they didn't seem to know this. Garcian became a go-between for Harman and the rest of the personae, and the truth of the matter was hidden from him. In 2000, Dan, who hated Harman, tried to kill him. This wounded him and caused him to enter a semi-coma, giving him an even more passive role in his own Syndicate. From then on, he required the care of former persona Samantha Sitbon within his room/base, Harman's Room. ''killer7'' In 2003, the Smiths were called upon by the U.S. Government to combat Kun Lan's Heaven Smiles, already a recurring foe of the Smiths. Throughout the game, Harman is a constant presence through his room and his talks with Garcian; however, he plays only a minor role in the actual Targets themselves, being rarely playable. In 2010, in Angel, Harman and Kun Lan rose to their full power and met, signaling the beginning of a battle that would last through the next year. In Sunset, Harman met with their target, old acquaintance Toru Fukushima and talked politics. However, before they could battle, Julia Kisugi killed Fukushima and demanded Harman give her the Yakumo. Not being in possession of it in the first place, he fled the room and gave control of the psyche-body back to the others. Harman did not participate in Cloudman or Encounter, as they were personal jobs of Garcian and Dan respectively. In Alter Ego, Harman shows up for the battle with the Handsome Men; battling Handsome Red, Harman takes him out in one shot with his GLIDER, turning Red into 1s and 0s. Prior to Smile, Harman wakes up while the lights are on in his Room, a time in which Samantha was abusing him. In retaliation, Harman raped and killed Samantha and left the Room to resume playing chess with Kun Lan in the Forbidden Room. This distresses Garcian, who is increasingly forced to act on his own. As Garcian got closer and closer to the truth about his past as Emir, he eventually met Young Harman, who told Garcian everything. They went together to the Forbidden Room, where Young Harman killed both Kun Lan and his older counterpart. The Second Smith Syndicate was gone and Emir was alone. The Future Just as when they were killed playing chess before, Harman Smith and Kun Lan would resurrect, this time in 2115, and they would continue to for forever, Harman always forming Smith Syndicates and always playing chess. Powers and abilities Harman Smith possesses two main powers. The first, the Multifoliate Personae Phenomenon, he was born with. The MPP is a mysterious condition that allows him to absorb the personalities and bodies of the dead. Compatible individuals when absorbed will become alternate personalities that exist within Harman. Similarly to Dissociative Identity Disorder, the alternate personalities have their own unique perceptions and memory separate from that of Harman. However, with MPP, the physical body of the personality actually changes into that of the absorbed individual. However, compatible individuals are rare; most people cannot be absorbed. Yet, the personalities of rejected individuals still enter Harman's mind in the form of Remnant Psyches, apparitions that will appear to Harman and his personalities regularly for an indeterminate amount of time. Harman's second power is that of the God Killer, which he gained from Dimitri Nightmare. Its powers are unclear, but as the opposite of the God Hand, it is likely that it is what gives him the powers that he shares with Kun Lan: eternal resurrection and recurrence, as well as the ability to have multiple manifestations of himself in the world at a given time. Official Website Description Quotes *"Ah, Garcian. How long has it been?" - TV quote *"Dan, hang in there. You're not ready yet." - unused (Young Harman) *"My name is Harman Smith. I'm the man you saw in your past." - (Young Harman) *"Nothing has changed for thirty years. No matter how many times, the result will be the same." - To Kun Lan *"You're awake from your dream?" / "You're awake from your nightmare?" - To Kun Lan Category:Assassins Category:Characters in killer7 Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Smith Syndicate